dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Trina Nishimura
|birthplace = Sacramento, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |first_appearance = Desert Punk |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2006-present |status = Active }}Trina Nishimura (born in August 8, 1983 in Sacramento, California, United States) is an American voice actress who works for FUNimation Entertainment. At age 3, her family moved from Sacramento, California to Amarillo, Texas. She started doing plays and performing at the community theater at age 9, and continued through high school. She got her Bachelor of Arts in Radio in University of North Texas at Denton. She's known for voicing Akira Takano in School Rumble, Lan Fan in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mikasa Ackerman in Attack on Titan, Kurise Makise in Steins;Gate, Mari Illustrious Makinami in Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance, Namiko Onami in Desert Punk, her first voice role, and Sherry Blendi in Fairy Tail. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Cheetah Kawamura, Mary, Kayla (ep. 54), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Allie McNair (ep. 127) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Lilly, Wadatsumi, Gyoro, Shelly, Rasa (eps. 98-99), Child A (ep. 180) (FUNimation Dub) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Tanya, Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Aya's Friend #2 (ep. 1), Yuka Kasuga (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Boy (ep. 10), Watahiko (ep. 22) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Nana (ep. 25) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Mai (ep. 16), Yui (ep. 17, 22), Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Huck (ep. 7) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Chii, Karendayu, Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Shigure Kousaka *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kozue Kitamika, Twin Girl B (ep. 9) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Girl (ep. 1), Maid (ep. 4), Onlooker (ep. 5), Mie (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Ran-Mao *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Arisa, Mizune *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Sherry Blendi, Bora Fangirl (ep. 1), Sonny (ep. 203), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Lan Fan *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Margot *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Ran-Mao, Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Nelly *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Mikasa Ackerman *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Mikasa Ackerman *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Rin Sasaki *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Kyōka Jirō *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Sally, Kahono (ep. 67; Simuldub Version) *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Matsuri/Shouko Hasegawa (ep. 13) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Meilin Li *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Shinya (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 2a) OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Princess Tomoyo Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Natasha Kosaka *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Mari Illustrious Makinami *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Mari Illustrious Makinami *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Kyōka Jirō External Links *Trina Nishimura at the Internet Movie Database *Trina Nishimura at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation